Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5151680-20120628192938
No, Fizzreal, you were specifically responding to a comment about teamfight damage. Anon quoted you, retorted that Anivia (amongst other AP carries) matched or exceeded Ezreal's DPS/burst, and your response to that was the "lacking" comment. You can feel free to scroll up and read it repeatedly at your leisure. You are guilty of deliberately either ignoring points, making non sequiturs, or of not being able to keep track of your own thought process, I'll let you decide which tack you prefer. '' Lets take a stroll through the comments involving Anivia's Burst, shall we? 1) Anon includes Anivia in a list of champions that he believes have either a higher sustained, or burst, than AP ezreal. 2) I reply, saying that Anivia's sustained is higher when the enemy team is in her ult, but otherwise her sustained damage is fairly low. I also mention that Anivia's burst is lacking, but her CC is far superior to his. *Note:* There is no implication as to the situation that her burst is being used in. 3) Anon replies, saying that Anivia has a high early game burst. Early game burst has little at all to do with teamfights because teamfights rarely happen "early." The anon also says that her team fight damage and area control are supperior to Ezreal's, which I had agreed with earlier, to an extent. 4) I refute, saying that her burst is very easily dodgable, and that her teamfight sustained damage is dependant on the enemy team being trapped in her ult. How you are able to connect any mention of her burst and a team fight in the same reference from those statements is beyond me. ''Never mind that your comment is out of place regardless. Anivia's Q is slow, but it bypasses minions, has an ambiguous detonation point, and the radius on the explosion gives it a wide threat zone even at medium-to-long range. If that's too hard for you to understand, consider that Galio's Resolute Smite can be juked forward/backwards if you successfully predict the explosion point, but Anivia's can't because the player controls it in real time. Obviously it is impossible to dodge at short range without a blink. '' Her Q's explosion may be semi-ambiguous, but it still travels slowly in a straight line, and is pretty easily dodgable past 500 range, especially once you have boots. Yes, obvious statement is obvious. ''Anivia also has two other skills that set up the Q+E combo indirectly, either by chilling/slowing with R or cutting off juke paths with W. Froggen and jiji are particularly good at this, if you ever have the opportunity to take a break from playing against bads that block your Mytic Shots with their faces, and instead watch how pros do work. I, like many others, understand that her kit is designed around helping her one-two combo, but even then, it moderately easy to avoid if you expect it. I watch the pros occasionally, but watching them is pointless when I don't participate in a ranked team, and they more often than not, do.